castlefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Christy32
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castle Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kate Beckett page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daboss (Talk) 14:07, May 10, 2012 Poor grammar? what are you the grammar police. thank you thank you for Contributing to this wiki, i am very happy, btw what do you think of the new navigation barDaboss 21:16, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for doing so much to polish the raw material I left on the "Candace Robinson" page. It's good to know there is a "Minor Characters" category, and each Wiki has its own nuances and quirks. Jiskran 00:30, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for your work on "Eddie Treese". I'm still figuring out how to do that kind of relocation of an image. Jiskran 21:47, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Wow! A thousand edits. Congratulations! Jiskran 11:42, June 21, 2012 (UTC) IMDb lists the character in "Cops & Robbers" as "Captain John Davis", so maybe there was some mixed form on a script at some stage. Jiskran 14:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Christy, there was no intention to undervalue your work, I only replaced slightly lower quality jpg files with png files taken from 720p originals, which I believe are considerably clearer. I am sorry if this offended you - that really wasn't my intention. Jiskran 16:40, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I tried to take essentially the same moments you had chosen, so that there would be no real difference in the shot, only the quality. Alex Jiskran 16:43, July 4, 2012 (UTC) My apologies again. If I find myself in a similiar situation again, I will send you (or whoever is the original contributor) a message before I make a replacement of any kind. I try generally not to replace any existing texts whole, just to clear them up a little, grammatically speaking. It may not be obvious, but I promise, I have no plans for world, or wikia, domination. Unfortunately, I'm ill at the moment and stuck at home, so I have a ridiculous amount of time to spend on these kind of projects. Take care, Alex. Beckett Conspiracy Christy, as someone has created a page with this title, I've made it a category as well, for all the key episodes and people involved either in Johanna Beckett's murder, or in the attempted murder of Kate. When you have some time can you have a look at the category entry, and add the category tag to any other people or episodes you think are vital to that plotline. Thanks, Alex Jiskran 18:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Obviously, all of the above applies only if you're interested. I don't want to sound like I think it's your job to do this, or anything else, at my instruction. I'm sorry I didn't phrase my original request better. I'm afraid I was in a hurry and my mind was full of what I was doing, rather than considering the courtesies. My apologies, and I hope that, if it interests you, you might at some point have a glance at the category I mentioned. All the best, Alex Jiskran 18:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Category for key romantic episodes? I was thinking it might be good to create a category for episodes which contain significant moments in the Beckett-Castle relationship. What's your opinion? If you like the idea, any suggestions for a category title? Take care, Alex. Jiskran 19:06, July 6, 2012 (UTC) K Callan That is a really fantastic photo that you found, Christy. I was a serious "Lois & Clark" fan, so it's lovely to see her looking so happy. Alex Jiskran 11:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC) The Pretender To be honest, I'm not at all familiar even with the name, but I'll definitely have a look. Take care, Alex Jiskran 12:57, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Christy, if you're writing an entry for a Killer I've added some new categories, with a breakdown on the "Motives categories" page. There's also a category for federal agents, "3 little letters". I'm thinking of putting a "Caskett" category tag on the episodes containing key romantic moments. What do you think? All the best, Alex Christy, just saw your note about "3 little letters". The reason for the name was to be able to include MiB, or any similar fantasy/shadow government agency, without it having to be proved to exist. Take care, Alex Jiskran 16:51, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Pages about skills/knowledge Christy, I've just created two new pages, one each for Beckett and Castle, called "Esoterica", where I'm listing the range of their demonstrated skills and knowledge. You might want to add or change some things on these lists, but only if you're interested, of course. The Castle page focuses on the random bits of knowledge he demonstrates, usually from some earlier research for a book, whilst Beckett is more about the "non-cop" traits and info she displays. Take care, Alex Christy, can I send you higher quality versions of the images for characters in "Nanny McDead", in the same basic situations and poses, for you to replace the ones that are up at the moment? I didn't want to just do it myself, knowing how you felt last time. All the best, Alex Christy, those "Nanny McDead" pictures look so much better! Thanks, Alex Jiskran 02:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Christy, it's great to see you are able to write again. It must have been difficult and frustrating. As I said, the new Season 1 pics look really good. I do, however, have a request, and if you say 'no' (including no answer at all) that will be the end of the matter. For Season 1, as I have 720p originals to work from which give a greater precision of image, would it be okay if I replaced just the Killer in each episode with a higher quality version of basically the same shot? All the best, Alex Jiskran 12:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Slideshows Christy, I've posted montages for "Flowers For Your Grave" and "A Death in the Family", the first to recap how we met the principal characters, the second to follow just the "Beckett Conspiracy" plotline in the episode. If you feel like it, I'd love to hear what you think. All the best, Alex Jiskran 12:44, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Site maintenance Christy, is it OK with you if I push JP (Daboss) to at least promote you and I to Chat Moderators with rollback, so that if we get another idiot like this one, we can quickly undo the damage? I really feel we need more full Admins. Alex Jiskran 20:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My remarks Understood, and I apologise. Frustration in the moment got the better of me, and I didn't consider fully what I was saying. I'm sorry that you were reminded of such unpleasantness. Alex Jiskran 20:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) My remarks Understood, and I apologise. I was frustrated and wrote in the heat of the moment, without considering the possible effects on others. I am sorry my words reminded you of such unpleasantness. Alex Jiskran 20:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat moderator Christy, you still haven't said whether you would want to be a Chat Moderator and/or rollback. Alex Jiskran 20:56, July 15, 2012 (UTC)